


Playful

by Shatterpath



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-23
Updated: 2003-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: Sam/Art...something playful...I'll let you decide what type of play..*g*...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful

++ Sam ++

 

(1-23-03)

 

Deep in my memories are afternoons like this. My brother and me roughhousing with my folks and friends. It does my soul good to revisit the better parts of my inner child. The old losses never seem quite so sharp in this new life of mine.

 

Art and I are out in the backyard with the older kids and their friends, who are over for Fawn and Cubby's third birthday. The weather has been exceptionally pleasant and crisp today, resulting in a rare day outside. The eleven week old pups cavort wildly among the ten kids, barking and carrying on.

 

The gaggle of youngsters, four and two-legged alike, is swarming my way in a flurry of noise and energy. Giving into the inevitable, I meet them halfway, throwing myself into the chaos with relish.

 

Eventually, we wear the kids down, Janet cheering us on from the porch. Soaked and chilled from the snow and overheated from the exercise, we obey being shooed upstairs by the good doctor, flushed and giggling happily.

 

"Don't think about it, Sam," Art chuckles as she catches me eying the bed longingly. "You're soaked. C'mere."

 

"But, Art," I whine playfully, liking the spark in her dark eyes, responding to her happy energy. It's a good bet and I'm pounced on with a growl, hugged to her smaller, stronger body to be kissed deeply. Utilitarian and kinda sexy-like, I'm roughly stripped and given a smack on the ass towards the shower. In three and half years now, this has never changed, the play between us. Now the play can extend to warming up and getting clean in the shower, my sounds swallowed up by the noise of the water and the acoustically deadened walls.

 

Janet got a break from the masses while we played outside, so I'll take this time brief time with Art and make up the time with Janet later tonight! My shivering is chased away by the heat of the water and Art's body, the heat and cold in my body evening out to a delicious warmth. So often Art is the aggressor with me, but this time I duck away from her mouth to suckle at her darkened nipples, relishing the low sounds of pleasure in her throat, her hands caressing over my scalp. Even Art adding shampoo to my ragged mane doesn't distract me from my pleasant task, I just close my eyes.

 

In the long, drawn out process that Art's stunted nerves always take, I coax up a shuddering orgasm, managing not to choke on the water trickling down her fine body. Breathing raggedly, my dark lover hugs my head to her belly, the scar pressed to my cheek and ear. "Love you, _Ehronomee_."

 

"Love you too."

 

For a long minute I stay on my knees, enjoying holding Art's lightly shivering body, before climbing to my feet. There are a few more kisses, but I bat her hands away when they get to friendly. The look of confusion makes me laugh. "Later. Let's finish up and get back into the fray."

 

"But, Sam," Art whines and I laugh even harder. My libido is erratic and I feel that anticipation will heighten the warm heat in my blood until there is time for more than a quickie in the shower.

 

"Stop being butch, Goldston," I sass as I slip out the glass door and quickly dry off. "You can ravish me later, I certainly won't complain." The water shuts off and Art exits the oversized stall with a faintly disgruntled look. When she reaches for her towel, I can't help but give into the mischievous urge, earning a startled squawk when I snap her in the butt with my own damp terrycloth.

 

Laughing manically, I race from the bathroom, leaving Art spluttering in my wake. With the ease of a lifetime of practice, I'm dressed and out the door in two minutes flat, just managing to escape a barely-dry Art.

 

I'm still chuckling as I rejoin the chaos downstairs, enjoying Janet's look of mirthful curiosity at my silliness. The children are happy with a happy grownup as I take over wrangling duty from Janet, who retreats for a few moments to regroup.

 

The day is a hit and we send off the visiting children with their parents into the cold night. Emily and the exhausted twins are bundled off next door to stay with Darya and Karen and we are left with only Cory and Elana to contend with. After some time with the babies, I leave them to sleep and head upstairs to accept my 'punishment' from Art.

 

Oh, poor me…


End file.
